


Birthday Surprise

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, Ex Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Lesbian Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: You've been dating Charlotte for a year and a half, and your birthday was coming up. You were never one to ask for things, so Charlotte decided to give you something extra special.





	Birthday Surprise

You were both excited and nervous for the surprise your girlfriend had for you. Your birthday was next Tuesday, but since Charlotte was going to be busy with work, the two of you decided to celebrate early. The room was quiet and dark, especially since she tied you to the bed. It was exciting, because the two of you were always kinky in _and_ out of the bedroom. The only thing that was bothering you was that you were going impatient. What felt like hours -- but only ten minutes -- of her leaving you in your guises bedroom. There was no sound, which you couldn't stand. 

Another ten minutes went by, and you heard footsteps. Which confused you because it sounded like Charlotte wasn't alone. “Charlotte?” You called out, but she ignored you.

After a couple of seconds of you waiting some more, the bedroom door opened. Turning on the bedroom light, Charlotte smiled at you with a sinister look. “So, your birthday gift, well, your gifts are here. You told me you had a fantasy that consisted of you being gangbanged by me and other women,” Charlotte paused when she noticed you were blushing. “So, I thought, what would be a really awesome birthday gift? So I talked to some of my friends I work with if the were willing to participate. They all said ‘yes’!”

You looked at Charlotte, waiting for the ladies she picked for your gift to walk in. “Oh, and I've already told them that you're super submissive, you love being verbally degraded. So they know exactly what you like, (Your Name).”

Sasha was the first one to walk in, and you felt the wetness from your pussy drip to your thighs. Walking over to the bed to study you, she smiled before saying, “Charlotte told us you're such a good slut for her, (Your Name)!” Your eyes widened when your best friend, Becky entered the room. She didn't say much, but she had her signature shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Wow, Charlotte. (Your Name) looks super good like this, didn't know she was submissive slut!” her words were laced with sexiness, a choice of words that you thought you'd never hear your best friend use to describe you.

“Fun fact about her, she actually claimed she wasn't into the whole ‘submissive’ or ‘dominant’ thing when I met her. I told her to ‘beg me to finger you’ just to see what she would do.” Charlotte explained, like you weren't in the room. Which you loved, and she knew it too. You figured that she told them everything you loved and didn't love I'm the bedroom.

“Did she beg?” a familiar voice chimed in, and cringed when you realized who it was.

“Oh, she begged and begged. Even told me I owned her pussy!” she laughed, walking up to you. Sitting on the bed, she kissed your forehead. 

“There's a few reasons I invited them to be a part of your birthday present. Would you like to know each reason before we begin?” she asked, lightly tugging at your pubic hair. “You may speak, (Your Name).”

“Please, Queen? Pretty please!” you begged, as you saw her smirking at all her friends.

“The main reason is, they're all dominant. Now, for the individual reasons: I know Paige is your ex, and I always thought it would be hot watching my girlfriend get fucked by her ex girlfriend. Becky is mine and yours best friend, and she told me she always thought you were attractive. So why not let her join?” she paused to rub a hard circle against your clit with two of her fingers. “And Sasha? She's the one who introduced me to you, so I had to repay her back somehow!”

You gasped as you felt Charlotte slip a single finger into your wet pussy. “Queen, plea--” you were moaning, but was cut off by Paige slapping you in the face. You knew Charlotte wasn't going to let you come easily, but you hoped she’d let you just for the night. You watched as Paige stripped, trying to focus on her. Sasha began pinching at one of your nipples, and Becky just watched in silence. It wasn't like her to be quiet, but your thoughts on her were cut short when Charlotte slapped your thigh hard.

“Please, Queen, please finger my pussy!” you moaned as Paige began to suck on your left nipple. 

“I'll get a turn, but right now I think Becky should be the first to play with your slutty pussy,” she said, and Becky didn't object. 

Forcing your legs apart further than what they were, Becky laid in between them. “You're so wet, filthy slut,” she said in her thick accent, breathing in your scent. “You smell good too. Tell me, what do you want your _best_ friend to do?”

Spreading your lips apart, she leaned in so her tongue could lightly graze your swollen clit. Looking around, you noticed that everyone was now naked. Charlotte was looking through your guises toy drawer while Sasha began playing with her pussy. You could tell she liked watching Paige tease, pull, and suck your nipples.  
“Please, Becky, please lick me!” you cried out, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure as Paige bit one of your nipples.

“You got it, _slut_ ,” her words echoed in your ears until her wet mouth brought you back to reality. 

“Mm, (Your Name), how does it feel to be used by all these gorgeous women?” Sasha moaned, climbing on top of the bed. Positioning herself so she could sit on your face comfortably, you realized she wasn't wanting an actual answer. 

“Don't forget what I told you, she's _really_ good at eating pussy!” Charlotte smirked, and Paige got off the bed.

“I can also confirm that, ha!” she laughed, walking over to Charlotte. 

Moaning into Sasha’s wet pussy, you couldn't believe any of this was happening. Especially that your best  
friend was eating you out, and treating you like a slut. “That's right, slut, eat her pussy!” Becky moaned in between eating you out and catching her breath. 

You could feel that Becky’s fingers were now at your soaked heat. “You naughty slut, I bet you're loving that your girlfriend and her friends are using you!” Becky said as you sucked on Sasha's clit hard.

“Mm!” you screamed as Becky fucked your cunt with her fingers. You couldn't see what Paige and Charlotte were doing, because Sasha was still sitting your face.

Moaning loud, Sasha came all over your face, and you were so close to coming as well. “Alright, Becky, I think we all agree that it's Paige’s turn. Wait until next round, Becky. You're going to love it.” Charlotte promised, Paige got in between your legs.

“Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it, you fuckin’ slut!” Paige snapped, slapping your pussy hard. 

“P-please play with my pussy, P-Paige,” you moaned in embarrassment, but Paige didn't care. “Please, please, please!” you begged when she still hadn't touched you. 

Without saying anything, Paige began rubbing circles on your pussy with the palm of her hand. You uncontrollably grinded back against it, and she had the most evil smirk on her face. “Fuck, gonn-- _fuck_!” you screamed as you began to come. It was humiliating to have your ex-girlfriend make you come in front of your actual girlfriend. 

“Mm, watching Paige fuck you is so fucking hot, (Your Name),” Charlotte moaned, finally revealing that she was wearing your favorite strapon. “There's a strapon for each of you.”

“Who's going to fuck her first?” Paige asked, and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“I'm gonna say, Sasha. I've seen how good she is with a strapon. Plus, I'm going last. So after Sasha, you can, Paige. Then Becky, and finally me.” She kept the chit chat to minimum this time before they began.

Charlotte handed Sasha the bottle of lube, and she squeezed a glob on your wet pussy. It was extremely cold, which made you jump in shock. “Stay still slut, you wouldn't want to embarrass your queen?” she whispered in your ear before lining up with your entrance. The lube had seeped into your cunt, so it made it easier for her to slide in roughly.

Sasha was quick with her movements, swaying her hips in a rhythm. You looked and saw that Charlotte, Paige, and Becky were all enjoying the sight. “You like that, (Your Name)? Tell us what you like!” Sasha moaned as the sound of her thighs smacking your skin filled the room.

When you didn't answer Sasha’s question, Charlotte climes on the bed. “Answer the question, (Your Name). Queen wants to hear you.”

“I love being treated like a slut!” you screamed as you came hard on Sasha's strapon. 

“Fuck! She's coming so hard,” Sasha said as she slapped you across the face.

As you opened your mouth to scream again, Charlotte took the opportunity to slip her strapon into your mouth. “She doesn't need to be screaming,” Charlotte laughed as you screamed against the dildo in your mouth. “It's your turn, Paige. You can be as rough or gentle as you want, up to you.”

When she did that, Paige stayed quiet. Charlotte was still stuffing your face with the strapon dildo, and you were crying from gagging. Slamming into your wet pussy, you let out a scream that was muffled. “She's such a slut!” Paige moaned, slapping your breasts a total of three times. 

“Yeah she is.” Charlotte agreed, removing the strapon dildo from your mouth. Gasping for air, your eyes rolled to the back of your head from the pleasure Paige was giving you.

“Pai-fuck! I'm coming,” you moaned, and Paige decided to fuck you harder.

“Come for me, that's right. Come for me, (Your Name)!” she screamed, and you did just that. 

Without saying another word, Paige pulled out and backed away to watch the others have fun. She was still a little bit angry that Charlotte was your girlfriend, and you left her. But she of course wasn't going to say anything about it.

“Mm, my best friend is so sexy tied up like this,” Becky said. Grabbing the bottle of lube, she squeezed a huge glob of it onto her strapon. “Sorry, I just like when my strapon slips out.”

“No need to apologize, Becky, I find it hot.” Charlotte smiled, and Becky slapped your pussy.

Positioning herself between your legs, she slammed in as quick as she could. “Dirty, slut,” she moaned as you gasped. Wrapping her hand around your throat, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

Sure enough, with a strong thrust, the strapon slipped out. It was due to all the lube she used, and began to feel empty. Whimpering so Becky knew you needed her strapon, thankfully she caught on quickly. Slamming back into your pussy, you let out a scream of pleasure. She reached down to gently rub your clit with the pad of her thumb.

“That's a good slut! Take every inch.” She moaned as you began to come, Charlotte covered your mouth so the sound wasn't as loud.

A few more thrusts, and your orgasm was gone. Becky pulled out, and Charlotte took her place. Not even bothering to let you catch a breather, your girlfriend slowly began fucking you in a teasing way. You knew exactly why she was doing this, and you hoped the others didn't know. “Please, Queen…” you moaned, and Charlotte slapped your breast in response.

“Oh, you're right! I'm going to make you squirt all over me. In front of my friends, and your best friend!” she said with a wicked grin, and everyone laughed.

You felt humiliated, but you loved the feeling it gave you. When you were too busy looking at everyone else, Charlotte took this time to slam deep inside. Letting out a scream as you felt the pressure start to ease, and you knew exactly what just happened. 

Your juices were now all over the bed and Charlotte's stomach. At the moment you really didn't care, the orgasm had left you weak. “Happy early Birthday, (Your Name).” Charlotte said, getting off the bed. They all got dressed, leaving you a complete mess. 

Charlotte walked them downstairs and to their cars. Your legs were going to give out if you were to try and stand up. 

_Best early Birthday gift for sure,_ you thought to yourself with a huge smile on your face before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
